In the "Mechanisms of Germ Cell Death" project, although we were unsuccessful at visualizing trans-cellular calcium movement in intact tubules. We did identify some kinase(s) involvement in the development of the glycol-ether-induced lesion. Current efforts focus on identifying the binding proteins for the dihydropyridines that do block the lesion. A manuscript identifying and defining a testicular endonuclease awaits final sequence identification prior to submission. In the "Inhibited Spermiation" project, we have identified several cytoskeletal proteins that are not involved in inhibited sperm release, while it appears that a protease inhibitor (alpha-2-macroglobulin) and vinculin are involved in mediating this common manifestation of testicular toxicity.